Moments Like This
by I Heart Idina Menzel
Summary: Um,well there's not much of a plot going on here,but hey,it's Gelphie! WARNING: Intense Gelphie,do not read if femalefemale things offend you. Really all I'm trying to do is write a Gelphie smut fic and still be somewhat romantic,I think I did pretty good


Elphaba gently lowered Glinda onto her bed, not breaking the kiss they were engaged it. It was ironic that two women who had once been sworn enemies could be sharing such a passionate kiss, but they were.

Glinda moaned against emerald lips as Elphaba stroked her sides, her mind half clouded with arousal, she broke the kiss.

"Glinda, is something wrong?" asked Elphaba, concerned, Glinda never broke a kiss unless she needed to.

"No, nothing's wrong. I want you Elphie, I need you…make love to me" she said, her voice and eyes alight with love and lust.

For a moment Elphaba couldn't think, and she felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Running solely on instinct, she reengaged the kiss, while lifting Glinda's dress over her head.

She broke the kiss so she could admire her girlfriend's beautiful body, and for a second she could barely breathe. Allowing her instincts to lead her she lowered her head to one of Glinda's luscious breasts.

She kissed it, and Glinda gasped in pleasure. Feeling slightly less nervous and a lot more aroused, Elphaba wrapped her lips around the pink nipple and sucked.

Glinda cried out, and Elphaba was getting as much pleasure out of giving as Glinda was receiving.

_Glinda was right, pink does go good with green_ she thought.

Glinda's eyes fluttered shut as Elphaba continued to suck on her nipple. This was heaven, complete and absolute paradise. She tangled her hand in Elphaba's soft black hair, her wetness flowing from the place she needed to be touched the most, soaking her green panties.

"Elphie, I need you. Down here" she moaned.

Elphaba kissed her way down Glinda's body feeling very aroused herself, she raised an eyebrow and chuckled when she noticed what color Glinda's panties were.

"You really love me, don't you?"

"Yes, now fuck me, damn it" she replied.

"Note to self; Glinda becomes very testy whenever she wants sex, and it's best not to deny her what she wants" Elphaba said, very seriously.

"Sweet Oz, Elphie I need you so bad. Please, you're driving me insane" she was practically begging, she had never needed anything so bad in her life.

Elphaba removed Glinda's panties, tossing them into some unknown corner of the room, and ran her tongue down Glinda's wet slit, reveling in how sweet she tasted. She slid her tongue just inside Glinda's dripping entrance, involuntarily moaning from the deliciousness of her lover's juices.

Glinda let out a loud moan, as Elphaba's moan vibrated against her, and tangled her hand in Elphaba's hair once again. She was about to protest when Elphaba removed her tongue, but stopped when she felt two of her girlfriend's long fingers take its place. Elphaba halted when she felt something blocking her from going any further.

"Elphie, please, be my first"

Feeling greatly encouraged from hearing Glinda say this, she thrust as hard as she dared, and the blockage gave away. Glinda tensed and whimpered slightly, but wasn't in too much pain.

Elphaba slowly thrust, trying to soothe Glinda's discomfort, and she wrapped her lips around the blonde girl's clit, sucking on it and massaging it with her tongue. Sweet Oz, she was actually making love to Glinda, her girlfriend, the woman that loved her.

Glinda let out a rather loud moan as Elphaba sucked and massaged her very sensitive clit, and thrust her fingers harder, curling on every out thrust.

"Oh Elphie, I'm so close" she moaned, her breath coming out in short spurts.

Elphaba's fingers and tongue switched jobs as Glinda climaxed, exploding into Elphaba's mouth, screaming the green woman's name. Elphaba moaned as she tasted Glinda's juices.

She kissed her way up her lover's body, finally capturing pink lips with green ones. Glinda tasted herself on her girlfriend's lips and it made her head spin.

"I love you Elphie" Glinda said after the kiss ended.

"I love you too" Elphaba said.

"You were amazing my emerald goddess"

Elphaba laughed, "I think goddess is a bit of a stretch"

"Shut up" said Glinda playfully. "You're my goddess, whether you think so or not" she said and then yawned.

"Did I wear you out, Glinda?" she asked, with a slight chuckle.

When she heard no response she turned her head and found Glinda was already asleep next to her.

"Goodnight, my precious girl" she said and kissed Glinda's cheek.


End file.
